Chained
by Meeshkaluver
Summary: "I'll never leave your side..." What if that saying was taken more literally? What if you were never allowed to be farther than a couple yards from each other? Never being able to separate? Even if that person you were with was a monster ready to attack at any moment...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha (though I wish)

"Geez Inuyasha. How long are you going to be away…?" I sigh heavily as I sat in the field of grass, watching as the wind lightly blows lose blades of grass across. The sky was filled with what looked like green lightning bugs, dancing their heart out.

It's already been a year after I came back to the Feudal Era. I still remember how happy Inuyasha was to see me. It took all I had to not start crying once I made first contact with him in a long time.

That first night, I noticed all the little things that changed when I was gone, like how the village had grown slightly bigger and Kaede was still herself, but with Rin following her. The big things though, they were kind of hard to not miss. Sango and Miroku had children! Their two little twins, so cute! Oh, and Inuyasha. He was what caught my eye the most from the first time I saw him again. He was leaner and stronger. That's something I felt myself. But his attitude. Now that really got me. He's so much more understanding and patient. Ok, he still is slightly stubborn, but I think that's just his old attitude rising up from seeing me again.

Life was easy from there on out. We mostly stayed in the village, because, well you know. But Inuyasha and I go out when we have nothing coming up and explore. I remember once when we found a hot spring out in the woods. I begged him to let me go take a dip. To answer to my plea, he just let out a little growling sound, walked behind a tree, and sat crisscross. I automatically jumped at his approval, having a huge smile on my face, and ran towards to water. Time to time he sneaked a peek, each time I caught him mid act, or at least I think I caught him every time…

Hearing a bird chirp in the distance, I decided to wait for Inuyasha inside Sango's home. At least there I can play around with the children. I got up and wiped my dress. Ya I still wear it. The one that I came in through the well. I wanted to wear it again at least once before it got too small on me. Even now, it is pretty tight. It hugged my body in just the right places, rising all the way up to my knees. At least that was what I thought, though my body might just be saying something different with a slight pinch on the edge of my hip caused by some stitching I had to do. Today will definitely be the last day I wear this.

I strolled into the village and entered the house once I arrived. Pulling the curtain aside, I saw that Sango and Miroku weren't there.

"Where could have they went?" Letting the curtain fall back, a turned around to spot two shapes a few yards away. "Oh!"

Running over, I yelled, "Sango! Miroku!"

At the sound of my voice, the shapes turned around to reveal both of them. "Ah! Hi there Kagome! How's Inuyasha treating you? Does he need to be taught a lesson?" Sango replied at I stood next to her. Her grin with bright and cheerful, like she's seen many joyful moments.

Always caring for me, just like her.

I saw that Sango had her hiraikotsu with her, slung over her shoulder. She had her demon slayer outfit on, slightly changed of course to fit her better. Miroku had his monk outfit with this staff sparkling in the sunlight. Even with the windtunnel gone, he was strong with his spiritual monk powers.

"No, no. He's just a little late. Nothing out of order here." I childishly said, waving my hands in front of me. "But one thing here is. Where are the little children? I thought I could see them once more before I left."

Miroku walked over and patted my back, ending up with his arm around my neck. "We, my good lady, left them with Kaede. Both of us," he pointed at Sango and himself, "are going on a well-deserved vacation."

Peeling his hand off of me, I walked out in front of them. "Well then. How about we all go out together? Like we use to. It'll be nice sense we never get to do it anymore."

As on cue, I heard some rustling in the bush beside me. Looking in that direction, I said, "OH! Inuy-"

In that split second, a strong wave of fear passed straight through me, zapping me slightly as telling me to run away, when two big arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight squeeze. I heard Sango and Miroku quickly gasp and take a couple huge steps away, getting in their battle stance.

I stiffened right away, expecting the worst for not keeping my guard up. There was an arm around my waist, pushing against my thin line of fabric and one across my chest with a hand resting on my lightly exposed shoulder. A long nailed one.

I slowly looked up, but at this, the arms squeezed tighter against my skin, almost drawing blood with a small growl sounding right up to my ear. It was too late though, I already caught a glimpse at the face. It was Inuyasha. A full blooded, red eyed, demon Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept hearing these low growls sounding right up to my ear, feeling his breath on my neck. He was breathing heavily as like he ran all the way here, not stopping for a break.

I didn't want to move, not because I was scared (even though I slightly was) but because this is something that hasn't happened for about 4 years or so. No one remembers how to act if this happened or what to do, but reflexes do take a part slightly. Also, there was some vibration coming from him that told me he didn't truly want to hurt anybody. But Sango and Miroku didn't know that.

Without knowing, both of them had been yelling at me, threating Inuyasha to…I don't know, that they'd do something.

"…gme…Stay…lm!" Sango screamed towards me, but I couldn't hear her too clearly. All I could hear was a steady stream of growls coming from Inuyasha, like he was trying to calm me with his rhythm.

I had to tell them to not hurt him! I swallowed quickly and was about to yell out when…

Suddenly, everything turned black.

 **-Sango's POV-**

Before I could process anything, I already had Hiraikotsu behind me, ready to throw. Instincts kicked in when I was about to throw but I felt a hand on my shoulder before I could do anything. Looking over, I saw Miroku staring right at me and slightly jerking his head in Kagome's direction.

Slowly turning over, I spotted something I hoped I wouldn't see for the rest of my life. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, teeth out and growling. He had his arms around Kagome, his nails looking like it was piercing her. I couldn't help but turn overprotective slightly, wanting to get Kagome away.

"Kagome! Stay calm! We're coming!" I yelled, not wanting her to do anything to put her in more danger.

Miroku took his hand off, seeing that I got what was going on. He carefully started taking some talisman out.

Skimming over Kagome, I saw that she was about to say something, but Inuyasha squeezed the air out of her before she said anything. She went limb, her legs suddenly turning weak. Her head laid back, she started to fall down, but Inuyasha fastened his arms around her. He picked her up, one arm under her legs and on across her back.

I couldn't stand it anymore and sprinted forward. But Inuyasha being in demon form, had a lot more speed than I did. He took a big leap into the tree closest to him. He perched there, quickly snapping his head towards us. His eyes pulsed into deeper shades of red, sending out a huge growl. Then he disappeared.

 **-Normal POV-**

Miroku ran to Sango, making sure everything was ok. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, slowly soaking up what just happened.

"Sango... Do you know what just happened?" Miroku asked as he took a few steps closer. His grip slightly easing on his staff as the demonic aura dissipated in the distance.

"…No, but if anyone had to capture Kagome, at least it was Inuyasha and not some stray demon…" she said, but sounding slightly sad.

Again, a few minutes passed by.

"Miroku," Sango quietly said, "what just happened?" She tilted her head to face Miroku who slightly smiled at the repetition of his own question.

"It's Inuyasha. So we know that he wouldn't hurt her in any way possible, even in his demon form," said Miroku in a monotone voice, trying to comfort Sango with his presence. "Everyone in the village knows that they share a special bond that can't be broken from anything, and it's strengthening every day."

His arm was slowly slithering around Sango's waist as she became less stiff in response. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, replaying the event in her mind, reassuring herself that Kagome and Inuyasha would be ok, where ever they were.

After several minutes, both started making their way back to Kaede's, not wanting to leave when Inuyasha and Kagome could return at any moment.

"Sango! Miroku! Did you decide to not go on your trip?" said someone in a childish voice. Giggling was heard as Rin started running, almost tripping on a rock along the way.

"Rin! Weren't you going with Kaede to go help one of the villagers? What are you going here?" Miroku asked as he kneeled down to pat her on the head. Rin smiled up at him, explaining her situation of how she needed to stay with the little children.

Night time already fell before anyone knew it. Sango got up from the floor and went to see what Miroku was doing in the next room. Taking the sleeping child off her lap and onto some blankets, she walked in to see him lying against the wall in deep thought.

"Hey," Sango whispered as she went to go sit next to him. A small fire was lit, crackling and burning with a low flame, just enough to keep the room warm.

"Sango, I have a question to ask you," Miroku said as he crossed his legs into a better position. He looked up from his hanging head to meet the eyes of the women he loves. He sent a pleading look of one that ask if he should just stop talking. In response, Sango nodded her head, urging him to go on and awaited for him to continue. "When you saw Inuyasha, did you spot anything weird?"

"Uh…" Sango closed her mouth, thinking of what happened earlier. She tried remembering, every little detail of what happened, but it was harder that it looked. Everything happened suddenly so details are hard to come by. "…Not that I can remember? Did you spot anything?"

A minute passed by before he answered. "My mind might be playing tricks on me, but I'm sure that Inuyasha didn't have his beads of subjugation on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's POV**

My eyes slowly started to flutter open, like butterflies who were ready to take off. At first, I was confused as to why the air I was breathing smelled earthy and why the ground beneath me wasn't how I remember my bed feeling like. But in that moment, everything came flooding back to me.

I stiffened, seconds passing by tell my eyes finally adjusted to my surroundings. The first thing I saw was rock. A large rock wall that stretched into a cubby as the other opened up to the wide outdoors. I could see light filtering through the trees and the green grass as it taunted me with its brightness; a large contrast to the red and greys on the rock. Above was more rock, but they seemed to be more pointed and edged. This scene seemed familiar to me, like I've been here before. Then it clicked in my head.

I was in a cave.

Then came the feeling. The feeling of arms wrapped loosely around me, like a light blanket that kept me warm at night. One arm was lying on my waist as another acted like my pillow. My back was pressed against something warm. Something that was wavering out heat, reminding me of when I used to cuddle in a large pile of blanket back at my old house. It made me feel like burying myself deeper just so I could have more of that warm feeling.

But then came the sound. The slow, rhythmic, pulse that entered my soul and echoed through my body. The deep growl, almost as soft as a cat's purr, the ring into my ears. It echoed from the cave walls but I could tell...it was coming from right behind me.

Just from sound of that growl, I could automatically tell you that it was Inuyasha. I could never mistake that growl. I've had my fair share of those growls before. But what was different from those anger filled snarls was that these were calm, almost like a small tone that you would listen to so you could fall asleep. We both were on our sides but I could feel Inuyasha's head resting on top of mine.

I let out a giant huff of air, trying to calm my nerves. I started to play back what happened in my head, going through every detail. His eyes were the first thing that seemed to stick in my memory. They were so deeply red, like the blood that I've seen from a those that have died. They pierced my mind, as if every secret I held could have just suddenly spilled from my lips while I stood there frozen in fear. I closed my eyes, taking in the moist air. I had to find out.

Shuffling and moving inch by inch, I gradually made my way to face him. His face, like the growls that were coming from him, were calm. Just by the look of his sleeping face made the whole incident seem like it never happened. Like maybe this was all just a weird dream I had and Inuyasha and I were going to wake up today, ready to head to a new adventure.

I let a small smile grow on my face. Of course it was a dream. Ever since I came back through the well all those years ago, Inuyasha has never turned full demon.

I placed my right hand on his cheek, my pinky finger sliding underneath his jaw. This was the Inuyasha that I knew. The one I've spent so much of my life with. The one that I loved.

"Inuyasha," I gently said.

His eyes snapped open like lightning bolts that shook the sky with their might. They were intense, powerful, and a very deep shade of red.


End file.
